


Just Friends

by Jazzynator93



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzynator93/pseuds/Jazzynator93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double D and Kevin go to the same College and occasionally study together. When Double D's long term relationship with eddy abruptly ends, some things with Kevin happens, and you can probably figure it our from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a while ago so it's probably pretty bad, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!! Feedback is welcomed!

Edd sat at his desk typing away on his laptop, when he heard a knock on his dorm door. Smiling, he stood up, knowing very well who it was. He opened the door to see a tall muscular Kevin, sporting his usual backwards hat, loose grey sweatpants, and a green hoodie. A half smile graced his lips. 

“Hey dork.” He remarked shifting the back pack slung over his shoulder. Edd smiled.  
“Greetings Kevin.” He moved aside to allow Kevin room to enter the small single dorm.

The two young men had never really considered each other “friends” per say. More like acquaintances who just happened to have a few classes together here and there. Every Friday Kevin would come over to Edd’s dorm to study for Biology or English or whatever class they happened to have together that semester. But now it just happened to be Biology.   
Kevin wondered why Edd was taking such a low level science compared to what he usually takes. When he had asked he found out that he had taken the class “for fun” and was taking Chemistry III as well. Kevin rolled his eyes at that.   
Kevin set his back pack down on the floor next to the bed with a loud thump. Kicking off his shoes he plopped down on the brunette’s bed, which sat next to the desk. 

“I will save my work quickly and be with you momentarily.” Edd stated plopping down in the rolling chair and clicked away with his mouse.   
“Kay.” Kevin said leaning back on to the wall pulling his legs up onto the bed and sitting Indian style. After a few more clicks Edd sighed, shutting his lap top and turned his chair towards Kevin.   
“Alright let’s get started shall we?” He stood and joined Kevin on his bed, pulling his legs underneath him.   
“Rite, I’m havin a real problem memorizing all the shit in this chapter.” The red head stated leaving down to pull out his notes and text book.  
“I’m certain I can assist you Kevin.” The sock hatted teen smiled leaning closer to look on with Kevin. 

After about a half hour of going over notes with him an adding a few of his own additions to help the red head, Edd heard his phone buzzing on the desk. This was not unusual, due to the fact that Eddy called the same time every time Kevin came over to get Edd’s help. The two childhood friends had started dating shortly after graduating high school. Eddy was attending Peach Creek’s community college while Double D and Kevin had decided on the small university in the next town over. Normally the sock headed nerd would politely excuse himself to answer the phone and would step outside to speak with his short boyfriend. Personally, Kevin thought Double D could do better, but whatever made him happy.  
However on this particular day when the brunette’s phone went off, his shoulders stiffened and he paused what he was saying before ignoring the buzzing and continued his sentence. Kevin cocked an eyebrow at his tutor as he continued his lesson even when the buzzing had stopped and started again, indicating that Eddy was calling for a second time.

“You gonna get that or not?” Kevin interrupted the nerd mid-sentence. Double D sighed and looked to the side out the window.  
“No.” he replied shortly and continued what he was previously saying but with a slightly tenser tone in his voice. Kevin halted his rambling with a hand to the smaller boy’s shoulder. The brunette stiffened.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Kevin asked surprising even himself. Edd sighed.  
“We broke up.” He sated simply. The red head’s brow furrowed and he moved the text book and notes from his lap and put it to the side. He shifted so he was facing Edd.   
“What happened? I thought you guys were, ya know, perfect together?” Edd sighed and rubbed the side of his face. Kevin hadn’t realized before how tired he looked.  
“I would hardly describe our relationship as perfect.” He rubbed his hand through his hair knocking his knit hat off, letting his shoulder length brown locks fall loosely. Something that, years ago would have sent him into a frenzy, but in the presence of Kevin he hardly batted and eye at it. Leaning back against the wall he said “It was far from a perfect relationship. Eddy childishly broke up with me in a fit of rage and in the after effect he attempted to amend his blunder however I have refused.” Kevin raised his eyebrows.

“What was he so mad about? Can’t imagine you doing anything ‘cept maybe sayin too many big words to him.” Edd sighed and picked at his cuticles.   
“That, Kevin, is precisely what he was angry about.” Kevin’s jaw dropped open.  
“You’re shittin me.” Edd leaned his head back with a thump on the wall.  
“Unfortunately I am not. He said that I “made him feel stupid and he was suck of it” and that he was done with me.” Edd paused. He looked over at the red head sitting next to him. “Kevin… May I ask your opinion?”  
“Yeah shoot.” Said boy leaned back against the foot board on the bed.   
“Do you… do you believe I am taking the correct course of action? Not taking Eddy back that is.” Kevin looked at Edd’s sad eyes and then out the window.  
“Yeah, I think he’s an asshole for doin that to ya and he needs do deal with his mistake. You take him back and he’s just gonna think he can walk all over ya all the time and you’re just gonna keep stickin around.” Edd thought over what the red head said, and looked back down at his hands. 

Kevin looked at the brunette when he didn’t respond to his advice. He couldn’t help the tug in his chest he felt when he noticed how small and sad the boy looked. He put his large hand on Edd’s shoulder, causing the brunette to look at him, blinking back unshed tears.

“You gonna be okay man?” Edd let out a shaky breath and turned to look at the wall.   
“I suppose so.” He let out a sigh when his phone began to buzz on the desk again. He stood up from the bed and retrieved his phone. Instead of answering he switched his phone to silent mode. He then returned to his spot on the bed.   
“I hate to say it but if ya want him to stop calling you’re gonna have ‘ta talk to him eventually.” Edd sighed at that, pulling his legs up to his chest.  
“I know that Kevin, however this is just his initial panic of no longer being in a monogamous relationship with me. Currently the biggest thing he is worried about is that he will no longer have frequent sex.” Kevin blinked wide eyed at that. 

He was not expecting that comment to come out of Edd’s mouth. Shock turned into embarrassment and slight disgust at the mental image of Edd riding the sleaziest of the eds. He shouldn’t have to even touch that ass hat. Kevin thought, unexpected anger bubbling in his chest. Edd continued. “No I intend to wait until the initial panic wears off to see how he truly feels about me. If he continues to pursue me, then perhaps… I may consider taking him back. Though even then I’m not sure I will want to continue our relationship. I don’t believe I should partake in another relationship again anytime soon” Kevin stretched out his left leg laying it in front of Edd, brushing the smaller male’s legs. He bristled at the unexpected contact. 

“Personally I think you deserve better.” The red head stretched and folded his arms behind his head. “I know you have feelings for him and whatnot, but he’s an ass, and you’re probably one of the sweetest people ever.” The red head stiffened after that. Where the hell did that come from? Edd looked wide eyed at the muscled classmate in front of him. He felt his cheeks warm at the words. That was quite…unexpected. 

“Anyways” Kevin shifted and pulled his text book back into his lap. “About that Biology.”  
“Oh yes! My apologies Kevin. I should not have let my relationship problems interfere with our studies.” The nerd scrambled to look onto Kevin’s notes and continue with his tutoring. 

A few hours passed and the two had decided to call for pizza. Half meat lovers for Kevin, and half veggie lovers for Double D. Taking a break from Biology the two chatted as they munched on their pizza. They were currently reminiscing about their childhood.

“We were all certain that you and Nazz would end up together.” Kevin chucked at that.  
“Yeah we thought that too for a while. Turned out we just thought of each other as brother and sister ya know? That’s why I would get so protective when she’d get hit on and stuff.” The jock said stuffing the last bite of pizza in his mouth. “No one saw you and Eddy comin though. I tell ya.” Edd’s face dropped a bit at that comment. Kevin noticed his blunder immediately. “Aw Edd I’m sorry I –“ Edd put his hand up signally him to stop his apology.  
“It’s quite alright Kevin.” He sighed. “I’m actually surprisingly alright with it at the moment” The red head’s brows rose.   
“Good” Kevin grinned.  
“I suppose it helps to have some company.” Edd flashed Kevin a gap toothed smile. 

The jock pondered what he was about to suggest to the sockheaded genius. He had been thinking about it ever sense they had talked about the break up earlier. Lately he had felt this… attraction to the smartest of the Eds. It confused him. Before he had insisted to himself that he should just push it to the back of his mind, telling himself there was no way he was attracted to another guy. He liked girls. He knew that but Edd was… well he was Edd. He was sweet and cute, with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Probably the nicest person ever was sitting in front of him… post break up… Maybe he could explore the strange attraction. If Edd was willing. All he had to do was ask. If he said no, he said no. What if it makes things awkward though? He pondered a bit longer. He realized he had been staring when a concerned look crossed Double D’s face.

“Kevin is everything alright?” Ah fuck it.  
“Edd do you wanna fuck?” Smooth Kev, real smooth. Edd’s eyes widened and his face turned a bright red.  
“E-Excuse me?” Kevin groaned in frustration as he lifted his hat and ran his hand over his shaggy red hair.  
“Ah fuck I mean…” He looked up at Edd and sighed. “Yeah that’s pretty much what I meant.” Edd pulled his legs to his chest and looked at the floor.  
“W-where is this coming from all of a sudden Kevin?” the brunette inquired. Kevin sighed.  
“Well lately… I guess I’ve been kinda noticing, things about you. Things that a guy normally doesn’t notice about other guys and well…” He scratched the back of his neck, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. “I guess it’s been kinda… confusing…” Edd’s lips pressed into a line, observing Kevin’s face and mannerisms for any sign of deception.   
“Kevin… I really do not wish to jump into another relationship-“  
“I know I know, I meant more of a kind… erm… well” Realization dawned on Double D.  
“You wish to partake in a friends with benefits relationship with me.” He cocked an eyebrow.  
“Y- yeah.” He looked at Edd, uncertainty present on his face. 

Edd thought it over. He had never experienced a relationship such as the one Kevin was suggesting they have. In fact the only person he had ever even kissed was Eddy. He knew he didn’t want a serious relationship, and he wanted to get over Eddy. He looked over Kevin. Observing his strong jaw and wide shoulders. His eye traced the handsome features of the red head’s face…Perhaps this is what I need.

“Alright.” He averted his gaze and he felt his face burn. Kevin’s eyes widened.  
“R-Really?” Edd looked Kevin square in the eyes.  
“Yes Kevin. Honestly I find you quite attractive.” 

Ed decided at that moment as he shifted onto his knees and crawled over towards Kevin, that he didn’t want to be civil with this. He wanted Kevin, and he would have him. He didn’t want to think about Eddy or classes or anything else for that matter. All he wanted at this time was pleasure, and Kevin could give that to him. As his knees fell on either side of Kevin’s hips, he decided that he was going to let himself go completely, and for once not worry about the possible consequences.   
Kevin’s eyes widened at Edd’s forwardness. Said brunette circled his arms around his neck and leaned down until their lips were mere centimeters apart. His hair fell forward brushing against Kevin’s Cheeks. He paused. 

“Kevin if you are at all uncertain about this, now is the time to say so.” A smirked found its way onto the red head’s lips.  
“Let’s see what you got Double D.” At that Edd smirked and closed the distance between their lips roughly. 

The kiss was hard yet chaste at first. Edd shifted his head and deepened the kiss, tongue grazing over the red head’s bottom lip. Kevin parted his lips, tongue meeting the other’s. He felt a wave of heat wash over him as Edd’s hands ran up the back of Kevin’s neck and into the hair at the back of his head. Calloused hands found Edd’s hips, rubbing the protruding hip bones with his thumbs, slipping under Edd’s sweater. The nerd above him let out a groan that went directly to Kevin’s groin. The red head’s hands went up the back of the light red sweater, the rough pads of his fingers running over the soft skin. Another jolt of heat ran through him as Edd lowered himself down onto his lap and began to grind against him. He groaned and bit down on Edd’s lip running his blunt fingernails down his back. Edd broke the kiss and threw his head back letting out a loud moan. Kevin chuckled as he licked up the jugular in front of him.

“Looks like someone has a little bit of masochist in him huh.” Kevin hooked his thumbs outside of the hem of Edd’s sweater. He lifted it up off over Edd’s head. He stared wide eyed at the pale chest in front of him. Devoid of any blemishes or hair. Edd wasn’t particularly muscular, however yoga had toned his body nicely. He had a strong chest and arms, along with toned flat abs. Kevin must have been staring long than he though.

“Kevin, whatever seems to be the matter?” Kevin looked up and was surprised to see Edd smirking cockily. “Weren’t expecting little ole me to have muscles?” As he spoke he ran a hand down his torso in a seductive manner. Kevin had never seen this side of Double D, and he really wanted to see more of it. He felt a grin form on his lips as he leaned forward and began kissing down the pale neck in front of him and across his collar bone. He lightly bit down on his neck. When he heard a moan of approval he ran his tongue flat along the dip in between the two clavicles. The pale male bit his bottom lip and ground his hips against Kevin’s harder as said red head licked up his neck until deciding on the perfect spot rite above the junction where his neck met his shoulder. He bit down harshly and sucked at the soft delicate flesh earning pleasant moans from the victim of his actions. 

“N-now Kevin,” Edd panted out. “It certainly isn’t fair that you are still fully clothed while I sit here half naked.” His hands found the bottom of Kevin’s hoodie and he roughly yanked it up over Kevin’s head, almost ripping it. Kevin chuckled as Edd took in his tanned muscular form. His strong muscular arms came around Edd’s waist. 

“All ya had to do was ask. No need to almost destroy my favorite hoodie.” Edd blushed lightly at that. He leaned in and found Edd’s nipple with his mouth swirling his tongue around the small pink bud. Pale hands found their way back into red hair as he shamelessly moaned, head thrown back, hips grinding down. Kevin let out a low throaty moan, digging blunt nails into slim pale hips. He pulled back from the bud, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Edd’s chest. He grinned as his hands found the button on Edd’s jeans.

“Let’s move this along,” He unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans and palmed Edd’s clothed erection. “Shall we?”  
“Ahh… P-Please…” Edd moaned as he rolled his hips, grinding his erection into Kevin’s hand. Kevin smirked, slipping his fingers under the waist band of Edd’s underwear and his jeans. 

“You gotta lift up if you want me to take these off babe.” With that edd shifted to kneeling on his knees as Kevin slid his pants and underwear down to his knees, causing Edd’s erection to lay against his abdomen, looking painfully hard. Kevin had to admit that he was surprised at the braniac’s size. Bringing his hands up Edd’s thighs to rest on his toned round ass, Kevin leaned his head in and licked along the hard seven inches, stopping at the head to flick his tongue along the slit. Edd moaned and suddenly leaned back, lying back on the bed. Kevin raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. The brunette kicked his pants off onto the floor. He then leaned up and grabbed the waist band of Kevin’s pants. He looked at Kevin, lust swirling in his eyes, Kevin lifted his hips so that Edd could slide his pants off.   
He marveled at the red head’s fully naked form. He ran his hand down his muscular leg, his pale hand looking white as paper compared to Kevin. He let his hands wander up along the red head’s hips. His eyes traced the thin line of red hair that led down to the cluster of hair where the base of Kevin’s eight inches resided. Kevin chuckled. “You gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna do something about it?”  
Edd grinned leaning into the Red head nipping at his lower lip as he crawled back onto his lap. Their mouths crashed together almost painfully as their kiss became sloppy. The brainiac rolled his hips rubbing their erections together. The jock underneath him hummed in approval, his hands snaking around to cup the slighter male’s ass, kneeding the flesh there. Edd groaned, he could feel he was losing himself in the red head’s warmth. Kevin felt so different than Eddy. Where he normally felt a soft slightly hair chest, he felt hard smooth skin. The reveled in the feel of muscles contracting under tanned skin. The smartest of the eds suddenly separated himself from the jock and slid off the bed leaning over to his desk drawer pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. He almost leapt back onto the bed. However he paused, looking at the condom in his hand and back a Kevin. He gave the thin male a questioning look.

“Somtin wrong?” Edd sighed setting the condom aside.  
“Well it appears you are much larger than Eddy, meaning the condoms I have are too small for you. You will have to enter me without one if we wish to continue. Are you alright with that?” The room was suddenly filled with a large bark of laughter.  
“Yeah that’s up to you. It’s more your call than mine.” He grinned up at Edd, who chuckled as he uncapped the bottle of lubricant and began to pour a generous amount on his fingers. “Hey wait should it be my fingers getting lubed up?” The dork chuckled as he moved his finger to his own entrance.  
“Normally yes it would be h-however,” he began to pant lightly as his finger worked in and out of the tight ring of muscle.“ I assume that you have never been with another man se- sexually, therefore are not quite as informed on the p- preparation process. So for now, I-“ he paused letting out a low moan as he added a second finger, pumping the thin digits in and out of himself. “-I will h-handle this part. At least this time.”

Kevin stared at the view before him eyes glazing over with lust, he yanked the other male down by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together, needing to taste the inside of that wet cavern again before he snapped and started pounding into the science nerd with reckless abandon. He swallowed the delicious moans spilling from the mouth currently attached to his. He pulled away panting. “Fuck, please tell me you’re almost ready.”   
Edd answered by pulling his fingers out, reaching for the bottle of lube and pouring a large amount onto Kevin’s shaft. He hissed as the chilled gel spread over his hard shaft. Once he was satisfied with the amount covering the length in his hand Edd positioned himself over the head. Slowly, he began lowering himself on the engorged head. He winced and bit his lip, pausing after getting past the head. It was taking all of Kevin’s will power not to grab the brunette by the hips and slam into him the rest of the way, instead he reached behind him gripping the wood of the base board and gritting his teeth.   
After what seemed like years to Kevin, Edd began lowering himself again this time he let himself fall all the way down, engulfing the large length inside his heated cavern. His pants were labored as he leaned his forehead onto the muscled shoulder in front of him. Kevin calmed himself enough to bring his hands to the brainiac’s back, massaging small circles in an attempt to relax his partner. 

“M-My apologies,” Edd panted out. “I- I am not used to y-your size. It m-may take me a minute to adjust.” 

The jock captured his chin in between his thumb and pointer finger, making the science wiz look at him. He was not prepared for the expression he saw on Double D’s face. He looked at him, blue eyes clouded over with lust, pink lips parted and wet with saliva, cheeks tinged a beep red. The sight made his length twitch within the male on his lap. That earned him a groan in response. 

“Hey take your time. I- I don’t wanna hurt cha.” Kevin managed to choke out. A warm smile formed on the brunette’s face. Their lips met once again, this time it was slow and tender, meant to relax Edd. 

Finally, much to Kevin’s relief, the brunette began to lift himself up from his lap at an agonizingly slow pace, Double D began to ride the male below him. Kevin rolled his hips in time with his partner’s thrusts, hitting a spot within him that caused him to throw his head back in pleasure, moaning his name lowly. Suddenly the pace became too much for Kevin to handle and, hooking his arms in the crook behind Double D’s knees he lifted the male off of him and slammed him back against the mattress. Leaving his legs on his muscled shoulders, Kevin began to pound into the smaller male, one hand on his hip and the other grasping at the thin pale leg. Kevin’s thrusts reduced the normally composed and articulate Edd into a screaming moaning mess. Double D reached behind him and grasped at his pillow as he moaned out obscenities. Blunt teeth bit down on a pale thigh, earning a particularly loud moan as he sucked the soft flesh there leaving a large mark behind.

“Ah fuck Edd, I’m close.” Kevin grunted, as his thrusts became more erratic, being sure to trust up at just the right angle, hitting the sweet spot with in the brunette.   
“Me- me too.” Edd stuttered as his hips bucked up to meet Kevin’s thrusts. With a loud scream his hands found Kevin’s back as he leaned up, his legs sliding off the wide shoulders, wanting, no, needing to be closer to Kevin. His blunt nails scraped down the muscled back as he moaned and came in between their abdomens, white spattering onto both of their fronts. Kevin bit down harshly on Double D’s shoulder as he came deep within his warm constricting cavern. They huffed in the afterglow, Kevin resting his head in the crook of the brunette’s neck. 

“Th-that was…”Kevin began  
“Amazing.” Edd finished his sentence. 

Kevin was so glad he had spouted out that rushed question earlier. This, he could tell, was going to be a great “friendship”.


	2. Chapter 2

Double D threw the end of his scarf over his shoulder as he walked down the sidewalk headed to meet Kevin at the Café on campus, attempting to block the chilled wind form his face. It was beginning to get quite chilly. He was hesitant to accept Kevin’s offer to meet up with him for coffee at first.  
“Kevin we are not dating. I’m not sure it is wise for us-“ Edd spoke into his cell as he made his way around his room putting things in his bag for class.  
“I know we’re not dating dork, but if we’re friends with benefits, shouldn’t we you know, be friends? You know, hang out other than just when we’re studying or fucking?” the jocks voice came from the other end. Edd sighed and though it over for a minute.  
“Alright Kevin, I’ll meet you there after my morning class.”  
“Choice, see you then Double Dork.” The line went dead and Double D sighed depositing his phone in his pocket and exiting his dorm.  
He was sighing once more as he opened the glass door of the café spotting Kevin in the corner. He sent the red head a shy smile before heading to the counter to place his order. The cashier was a short brunette with braided pig tales and braces. She seemed to want to be anywhere but there. He ordered a large green tea and a banana nut muffin. Thanking the cashier with a warm smile that made her blush a bit, he turned and seated himself at the small table off in the corner that Kevin had chosen, who now grinned at the sockhead as he sat down across from him.  
“Greetings Kevin, erm, how- how is your morning?” He stammered out blowing on his tea more to give himself something to do rather than actually trying to cool it. Why did he feel so nervous?  
“Eh it’s been alright,” he shrugged biting into his chocolate glazed doughnut. “I don’t understand shit going on in my Ethics class. But I figured I’d go talk to my professor about it later.”  
“Oh,” Double D seemed to physically perk up. “I took ethics last semester, I’d be more than happy to assist you. I believe I still have my notes as well.” Smiling, the dork took a bite out of his muffin. Kevin chuckled.  
“Yeah that’d be great!” Shoving the last bit of the sugary snack into his mouth he crumpled the paper and lousily slurped on his coffee. His study buddy grimaced.  
“Kevin honestly, you’re here on an athletics scholarship, should you be making a bit er- healthier food choices?” The jock raised an eyebrow.  
“You callin me fat?” Kevin guffawed  
Edd stammered. “N-no! You are far from it! I was simply suggesting-“ Kevin shifted in his seat causing their knees to brush. He stiffened at the sudden contact. The red head smirked in realization and leaned his knee against the inside of Double D’s. Stifling a laugh when the sock hatted partner’s face went from pale as a sheet to red as a tomato in less than two seconds.  
“Relax Double Dweeb. I’m just fuckin with you.” As he spoke he slid his hips forward in his seat in a way that made his knee move further up the inside of the nerd’s thigh.  
“M-my this table is quite small isn’t it?” stuttering and looking around Double D suggested “Might we go find a bigger one?” His nervousness made the male across from him chuckle.  
“I didn’t wanna take up a table for four when it’s just the two of us.” Leaning forward, placing his elbows on the table he further entangled their legs by hooking his calf behind Double D’s, making him blush again.  
“K-Kevin please,” he said looking around at the busy café “Someone will see.”  
“What under the table? Nah no one will-“ Suddenly a rather large tanned hand came down onto Kevin’s shoulder, making him jump and smack his knee on the table.  
“Hey Kev, you two sure look cozy.” He looked up to see his grinning roommate.  
“Jesus Jazz you about gave me a heart attack.” He let out a full hearty laugh. Jazz was tall, really tall. He had about 6 inches on both Kevin and Double D, who were around 6’2”, and had long wild blond hair that he always kept pulled back into a pony tail or bun of some sort. His blue eyes were always bright and friendly, and always had a wide lopsided grin plastered on his face. Double D remembered Kevin briefly mentioning something about nerve damage in his face from a wisdom tooth extraction when he had asked about it. Just by looking at his tall muscular build you would think him to be a basketball player, however he was riding on a soccer scholarship, and from what Edd remembered from a game he went to, he was quite a talented player.  
“Sorry bro. Hey Edd, is my roomie giving you grief this fine morning?” He asked playfully, leaning on the table, his back to Kevin blocking Edd from his view. The sockhead smiled up at him leaning his chin onto his hand, eyelids drooping slightly, giving him a slightly sultry look.  
“Why yes actually he is, but I suppose thing are alright now that you have made an appearance.” Jazz blinked, not expecting a reply like that, but he snapped back grinning again and pulled up a chair sitting with his legs out to the side as to not take up too much room under the table with his long legs.  
“Well then I just have to join you. Now that you’ve said that I can’t just walk away.” He leaned in closer to the skinny braniac, his legs a bit too close to Double D’s for Kevin’s liking. The hell, is Jazz flirting with him? And, is he flirting back?! The hell?! He vaguely heard them talking with heavy innuendos, but he was too busy pouting to pay attention.  
Even when Double D had been dating Eddy, he had immediately felt an attraction to Jazz when Kevin had introduced them. At the time he felt guilty because of his relationship, however now that he was a free man he figured, what the hell? Might as well indulge in the blonde’s flirtatious tendencies. He shifted slightly and let his thigh subtly brush against Jazz’s. Suddenly his phone began to buzz in his pocket. Frowning he retrieved it the caller only deepened his frown. Kevin took notice and raised an eyebrow.  
“Eddy?” Sighing and dismissing the call he nodded. He then jumped slightly when he noticed the time on the screen.  
“Oh my! I’m going to be late for my next class.” Scrambling he slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his tea. “Please excuse me gentlemen, Kevin I will see you later at my dorm correct?” Looking at the red head with arched eyebrows he looked back confused for a moment then noticed the look in his eyes. He smirked.  
“Yeah I’ll be there.” Double D smiled in approval, and turned to Jazz.  
“I shall see you later Jazz, I enjoyed talking with you.” Kevin’s jaw almost hit the floor when Double D winked, WINKED, at Jazz before turning and exiting the café. The blond hurriedly sat in the chair the braniac had just been sitting in order to face Kevin more comfortably.  
“Man please tell me you’re hittin that, cause if you’re not I’m gonna.” Jazz spoke with a wolfish grin. Kevin felt his cheeks warm a bit and he looked out the window.  
“W-What makes you say that?” Jazz playfully smacked him on the shoulder.  
“You sly dog. When did he break up with his other boy toy?”  
“Bout week ago I think” He shrugged. Jazz sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
“Maaan I wish I woulda known. I would have snatched that boy up in a heartbeat. And I‘m not even big on guys, but man. Lucky dog.” Kevin scratched the back of his head.  
“Well I mean we’re not actually dating, just hooking up ya know. So technically-“ Jazz lurched forward placing his hand flat against the table leaning into the startled red head.  
“So he’s fair game!?” He asked a little too happily. The red head frowned.  
“Well yeah I guess, but he says he doesn’t want a relationship. And he doesn’t really seem the type to sleep with more than one person at any point in time.” He hoped. “But I mean go for it man. He’s not mine so I can’t say he’s off limits.” Despite how much he wanted to.  
“Aw man sweet! So tell me, is he good in bed? I mean I assume he’s a bottom but-“ Kevin waved him off and stood slinging his back pack over his shoulder.  
“Later. I got class man, see ya.” He waved halfheartedly, walking out of the café. Why had he gotten so flustered when Edd was flirting with Jazz? He thought he could handle this. He didn’t really want a relationship with the dork. Did he?  
\--  
Double D grimaced at his phone, swiping the lock screen, 16 missed calls. 10 messages. All from Eddy. He sighed, contemplating something he would most likely regret. He pulled up Eddy’s contact, feeling a tug in his chest when he saw his picture next to the number. Thumb hovering over the call icon, he thought about it. Did he really want to do this now? Was he ready for it? The knock on the door made up his mind. No. Not now. He hit the home button and set his phone on the desk, thoughts flooding to the red head that was on the other side of the door.  
Opening the door he smiled at Kevin nonchalantly leaning against the door frame, in jeans, a t-shirt and his leather jacket.  
“Hey dork” his usual greeting, paired with a slightly lower tone of voice.  
“Greetings Kevin.” He moved aside to let him enter as he always did. Only this time, when the door shut, Kevin’s lips were on Edd’s and he was pinned between the red head’s toned body and the hard wood of the door.  
“That maneuver with your legs at the café was quite cruel Kevin.” He said, pushing leather off wide shoulders  
“Sorry,” He smirked letting his jacket fall to the floor. “The face you made was just too cute.”  
“It was extremely hard,” he began kissing along Kevin’s jaw. “To restrain,” another kiss “Myself.” With the last word he bit down on the tanned neck, bringing a groan out of that same neck. Tanned fingers found their way roughly into brunette strands, yanking a sock hatted head back so he could attack the soft lips that were driving him crazy.  
“Well, nothin’s holdin you back now Dork.” Double D shivered as hot breath spread over his hear. He jutted his hips forward, wanting some kind of friction before he went insane. Kevin groaned and his hands went to Edd’s supple behind, lifting him encouraging long legs to wrap around his hips. Their lips clashed again, this time it was all tongue and teeth. He began backing away from the door, wanting to move things to the bed.  
Edd loved this, he loved how strong Kevin was, how he could support all his weight without a struggle. He loved the feeling of strong hands massaging the muscles of his ass and the back of his thighs. He enjoyed how rough the jock was when he dropped him onto the bed and immediately started sucking on his neck. He was even able to ignore the impulse to warn him not to let the mark be visible to others.  
Before he could think or restrain himself he felt himself tugging the male’s shirt off with more force than he thought he had. He heard a small ripping nose but Kevin didn’t seem to care when he moaned at the feel of Edd sucking on his chest nipping and biting, abusing the tanned flesh. A low growl left the red head’s lips as he roughly lifted the brunette’s shirt and attacked his chest with fevered kisses.  
The two froze when there was a sudden frantic knock at the door. Their eyes met as they panted catching their breath. They were beginning to wonder if they had heard a knock at all when another one came, this one louder and more frantic sounding.  
“Kevin..” Edd began trying to wriggle out from under the strong male.  
“Ignore it.” He spoke lowly and quietly. Suddenly there was a familiar loud frantic sounding voice.  
“Double D come on, I can hear you shuffling around in there. Just let me talk to you please.” Edd froze. That voice was unmistakable. Eddy. Never in a million years did Edd expect him to drive out to try and confront him face to face. That wasn’t how Eddy dealt with problems. But there he was waiting on the other side of the door. Kevin sighed and moved off of him.  
“Go ahead. Do what you gotta do. I’ll stay in here.” He sat up leaning his back against the wall. Edd sent him a thankful smile.  
“J-Just a moment Eddy.” He stood and straightened his shirt and tried to will the excitement in his pants to calm down. He knew he looked rumpled but tried to ignore it. He opened the door just enough so that he could stand where he was blocking the view of his room even though he knew Kevin was out of sight on the bed. It still made him nervous. That nervousness turned to anger when he saw Eddy.  
He stood with his shoulders slumped, head down and hands shoved in his pockets. To someone else he might have looked like he was ashamed, but Edd knew this was his way of trying to seem nonchalant. He can’t even be honest with his body language about how he feels. Double D grimaced crossing his arms he looked down at his short ex.  
“H-Hey Double D. What’s up?” He refused to take his gaze off the carpet which made Edd’s stomach twist in anger.  
“I am fine if that is what you are asking.” The sharp words spilled out of his lips with more venom than Edd thought he was capable of. Eddy physical flinched.  
“R-Right. Erm, I a-“  
“Eddy let us cut the small talk shall we? My classes are fine, I’m eating well, I’m not self-destructing, and I sleep quite well at night, now can we get to what you actually came here to talk to me about?” The shorter male shuffled his feet uncomfortably.  
“Look Double D I get why you’re sore at me, erm, c- can I come in?”  
“No Eddy you may not. And you’re damn rite I’m “sore at you” as you so eloquently put it. I’m actually quite livid. If you think you can just snap and throw me out in a blind fit of anger and think you can turn around and want me back when you feel lonely and decide what you did was a mistake and think you can come to me and expect me to fling myself on you, then you are severely mistaken.” Eddy raised his head at that. He was a bit taken off guard at how sad his shorter friend actually looked.  
“Look Double D it ain’t like that alright? I know I shouldn’t have snapped like that, and I know breaking up with you was a mistake I realized that as soon as you walked out that…” Eddy trailed off as his eyes focused on Edd’s neck. There was suddenly anger ripping across his face. “What the hell is that shit on your neck?!” Edd immediately knew what he was referring to. He remained calm however.  
“It is a hickey Eddy. You seemed to enjoy leaving them on my skin quite a lot when we were together so surely you recognize it.” The shorter male’s shoulders tensed.  
“I know what it is, I mean why the hell is it there?!” Edd’s hands tightened on his arms.  
“That is no longer any business of yours Eddy.” He spat.  
“Oh so we break up and barely a week later you’ve already got yourself another boy friend?!”  
“Who said anything about a boyfriend Eddy?” He narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend.  
“Oh what now you’re sleeping around now? I knew you liked sex Double D but I never pegged you to turn into a slut when you aren’t tied down.”  
“Eddy that is highly inappropriate, and once again none. Of. Your. Business.”  
“Who is it?! I at least deserve to know who’s dick is replacing mine in that ass of yours.”  
Kevin had been listening to the entire argument despite his best effort to try and stay out of it, but he had had quite enough. His jaw clenched and unclenched, he abruptly stood and walked to the door.  
Suddenly the door flung open the rest of the way and Kevin in all his half naked glory stood there arms crossed over his chest, jeans riding low on his hips, the band of his underwear peeking out over the waist band.  
“Hey Dorky you insult Double D one more time and I’ll bust your jaw.” Words spat out of his mouth before he could think as he looked down his nose at the shortest Ed. He seemed to almost be challenging Eddy as he looked up at him mouth agape eyes wide. He looked the red head up and down, eyes pausing on his chest making Kevin smirk knowing he was looking at the hickeys on his chest that Edd had left. Double D sighed knowing what type of reaction that was about to erupt from Eddy.  
“K-kevin?” He looked back at Edd shock slowly turning to rage. “KEVIN?! Really Double D? You’re fucking Kevin? Out of all the dicks you could ride you pick the ONE that you know will piss me of the most?!” Eddy’s voice had slowly gotten louder and louder. Double D sighed.  
“Eddy you may as well come in now that Kevin has made his presence known.” He retreated into his room. Eddy glared at Kevin as he walked past the red head into the dorm.  
“I aint talkin with shovel chin in here.” Kevin’s lip curled up in something that resembled a snarl, he started to speak but Edd cut him off.  
“Kevin,” He looked the red head in the eyes. “Can you give us some time to talk?” Kevin exhaled through his nose then found his shirt and his leather jacket, returning them to his torso. Then as a last attempt to get under Eddy’s skin, he placed his hand at the back of Edd’s head and pulled him until his lips met his forehead.  
“Text me later kay.” He waved over his shoulder as he took his leave letting the door slam shut behind him. Double D felt himself blush as he watched him leave, he then pulled his attention to Eddy, who was clearly fuming.  
“KEVIN!? Really?!”  
“The more you say it does not change the truth Eddy. Yes I am sleeping with Kevin.” Edd stated calmly. “Now please calm yourself before you speak again.” The shorter male took a few deep breaths, glaring at the floor until his shoulders seemed to relax a bit and he looked up at Double D with an almost tortured expression.  
“Why did it have to be him?” Eddy almost whimpered. Double D sighed, his features softening a bit.  
“Eddy, I don’t know.” He ran his finger through his hair, briefly wondering when his hat fell off. “It just happened. I didn’t specifically choose Kevin to spite you. I would never do something so underhanded.” He sat down on his bed with a sigh. “I was upset about what happened between the two of us and Kevin was there to listen to my problems. One thing led to another so to speak and…”  
“You slept with him. And you were about to do it again before I got here…” He sat down on the rolling chair at Edd’s desk. “You’re really over me that fast?” He looked up at Double D, brow furrowed eyes looking a bit watery. Double D sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Eddy I am not over you. Why do you think I have been avoiding your calls? I wasn’t ready to talk to you again. I wasn’t ready to forgive you yet.” He looked to the side “However I suppose the fact that you came all this way just to talk to me, shows that you do at least care for me.”  
“S-So you forgive me?” he asked hope present in his voice. Edd sighed.  
“I suppose…” Eddy stood up suddenly and leaned towards him.  
“Oh babe I’m so glad to hear that. I was starting to get worried that you weren’t gonna take me back.” He leaned in to try and plant a kiss on Edd’s lips when he jerked back.  
“Who said anything about taking you back? Just because I am forgiving your childish behavior does not mean that I am prepared to take you back as my lover. We are just friends Eddy. Just as we were before we started dating.” He met the shorter male’s eyes as he spoke to show that he was set in his decision Eddy squinted his eyes at him.  
“You’re fuckin with me rite babe? I mean you’re not keepin me away cause of Kevin or anything are you?”  
“Do I appear to be joking Eddy? And this has nothing to do with Kevin. We are just friends. I would appreciate you leaving him out of –“ Suddenly Eddy had him pinned to the bed, hand placed firmly on his wrist, anger flaring in his eyes.  
“Just friends huh? So I guess since we’re just friends I can still fuck you just like Kevin does.” Before Edd could argue Eddy’s lips were on his he struggled at first, desperately trying to fight the feeling in his chest. He finally gave in not being able to resist the feel of the man’s lips that had kissed him for the past two years. Once he melted into the kiss it was slow and loving. He felt tears slide down his face. He hated himself for giving in and not standing his ground. Suddenly that self-hatred took over when he felt Eddy’s hands slide up his shirt. With a frustrated grunt he pushed the smaller male off of him. Anger flared across Eddy’s face, more intense than he ever recalled seeing in his ex -lover’s eyes.  
He suddenly felt a blunt pain in his jaw and he recalled seeing Eddy’s hand curl into a fist and coil back. As he comprehended what happened, be brought his hand up to his jaw, something snapped in him. He knew Eddy needed to leave that instant, before he did something rash.  
“Get out.” He spoke lowly not looking up. Realization dawned on Eddy’s face as he realized what he had just done. He reached forward as if he was going to embrace Edd, but he stopped short.  
“Double D I – I didn’t mean to… it just happened, I – oh God Double D I’m so so-“  
“I said get out!” Edd all but screamed. The sudden outburst frightened Eddy. He scrambled to the door, pausing a moment to look back. He turned to the door, looking at his hand clasped around the door knob.  
“I’m sorry Double D. For everything. I really am. I- I love you.” With that he rushed out of the room.  
His words had struck Double D’s heart like a knife. He felt himself break all over again as sobs wracked his body. He still held his jaw as he crumpled into a ball on his bed, sobbing violently. He wanted Eddy. He wanted him so bad and he hated himself for it. He wanted to feel those warm arms around him again. He missed the feeling of it and he hated it. He didn’t want to crave someone’s touch. He didn’t want to need someone. He didn’t ask or want to feel this way. 

How did it end up like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me singing badly* HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS (It was only a kiss).  
> Haha sorry every time I read the last line I think of that song. Anyways, feedback welcomed!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin sat at his desk staring at his notes deep in thought. Bouncing his knee, he kept glancing at his phone, uneasy feeling prominent in the center of his gut. It had been a full day since the confrontation with Eddy, and he hadn’t heard a word from Edd. He had texted him and even called, but he never answered. There was a giant red flag waving around in his head, telling him there was definitely something wrong. Especially when he didn’t show up for their Biology class that morning. He sighed for what had to be the hundredth time in the last hour. Suddenly Jazz spoke from the other side of the room, his gruff voice startling him.   
“Dude, just go over and check on him. I’m tired of hearing ya sigh every five seconds.” He turned to Jazz who was lazily slumped in his rolling chair, in just sweat pants, hair falling loosely around his muscular shoulders, still damp from the shower he took earlier. Thin rimmed glasses rested low on his nose as he looked over them with a disgruntled expression aimed at his red headed roommate.   
He sighed “You think I should?”  
“Boy isn’t that what I just said? Now go.” He pointed to the door. “Then maybe I can get this reading done.”  
Grunting he stood up and stretched. “Sorry man. Just this whole thing is a bit of a grey area I guess. I mean we’re sleeping together, but we’re not dating. I don’t really know if I have a right to-“  
“Didn’t I say I’m trying to read?” He sighed. “Kev just go. If anything he’ll just think you’re being a concerned friend.” He stood and picked up Kevin’s leather jacket that was lying on the floor and flung it at him. “Now get out and don’t come back for at least an hour.” He pushed him out the door, slamming it behind him.  
“Man he’s grumpy today.” Grumbling Kevin made his way over to Edd’s dorm.   
He tried calling him again on his way over, for fear of him not being there, but he didn’t pick up, figures. He hesitated in front of the dork’s door, fist hovering in mid knock. Well I’m already here so. His fist hit the door in two firm knocks. He heard faint shuffling from inside then a thought that hadn’t occurred to him before slapped him in the face.  
What if he ended up getting back together with Eddy, and ignoring his calls was Edd’s subtle way of telling him that whatever they had was over. No, he’d be more direct if that was the case. He wouldn’t have missed class. His thoughts swirled to a halt when the door opened and Edd appeared. He kept his head down and turned to the side, something that Kevin though was curious.  
“Hey dork. You weren’t answerin my calls, so I figured I’d just come see if you were okay myself.” He commented, expecting Edd to move to the side and let him in like he usually does. However he remained where he was and wouldn’t look at him. Something’s definitely up.  
“G-Greetings Kevin. I apologize my phone has been on silent I…” He trailed off.   
“Edd what’s wrong?” Kevin asked worry stabbing him in the gut. “What happened?”  
“Oh well, um… I apologize Kevin I’m not quite myself at the moment. Now is not the best time t- “   
“Look at me.” He interrupted firmly. Edd’s gaze remained on the floor, his head still tilted to the side. He’s hiding something.  
“P-pardon? I’m afraid I don’t-“  
“Don’t give me that crap. You never avoid eye contact. You always like to give the person you’re speaking to your full attention or whatever. Now why won’t you look at me?” Edd remained silent, his chin quivering slightly.   
“I –I don’t-“ Suddenly Kevin couldn’t take it anymore and he grabbed Edd’s chin, turning his head he forced him to look at him. What was present on the dork’s face was not what Kevin was expecting at all. His eyes went wide and his jaw went slack when he looked over large dark purple bruise that covered the majority of Edd’s jaw on the left side. Shock quickly bubbled into anger as realization of what probably happened dawned on him.   
“He hit you?” He asked in a deep growl. Edd’s brow furrowed and his eyes watered. He turned away and stepped aside for the red head to enter.   
“Please come in Kevin.” He quickly entered the room and shut the door with a firm slam.  
“Did he hit you Double D? Cause I swear to god if he did I’ll-“  
“Kevin please,” He sat on his bed and patted the space next to him. “Come sit and I will explain.” With a disgruntled snort he sat and pulled his jacket off, draping it over the head board. “Eddy and I talked briefly about things. I told him that I forgave him for hurting me before.” Kevin felt his chest tighten at that. “H-however when I told him that I had no intentions of taking him back,” He wouldn’t lift his gaze from his lap, letting out a shaky sigh he continued. “He kissed me and a- attempted to force himself on me,” A hot tear rolled down his cheek and Kevin was almost sure Edd could feel the heat of his anger rolling off of him. But he remained silent and let him continue. “When I pushed him away, in a sudden flash of anger he…“ his hand subconsciously went to cup his bruised jaw.  
“He hit you.” Kevin ground out through clenched teeth.  
“Yes,” he paused and looked Kevin in the eyes. “But if only you could have seen his expression when he realized what he had done. I know he meant nothing by it but-“ He was beginning to sob and Kevin felt a tug at his chest. “I told him to leave, but when he went to leave he stopped and he-he said he loved me and that he was sorry for everything and-“ Edd clenched the front of his shirt in his trembling hand, breaking into more sobs, looking down. Kevin pushed his anger aside and he pulled Edd to his chest, the male immediately clutched the read head’s shirt in his hands and pressed his face into the crook of the jock’s neck, sobs wracked his body as he spoke again. “I wanted so badly, to believe him and just give in and take him back, and- and I hate myself for it. I just –“ he broke off into more sobs and Kevin pulled him closer bringing him onto his lap. “I never wanted to turn out like this! I never wanted to be so attached to one person!” Edd was almost yelling now in frustrated sobs.   
“It’s okay Edd. It’ll be okay. You were friends with him for a really long time before you were together. It’s only natural that you would get this attached to him.” Kevin was surprisingly calm for how mad he was. He ran his hand along Edd’s back in soothing circles.   
“But I hate it!! I didn’t want this! I didn’t want to fall in love at such a young age! I-“ Another particularly hard fit of sobs hit him and he was hiccupping now.   
“Shh it’s okay. It’s okay Edd.”   
“But it’s not okay Kevin!” his fist clenched around the fabric of Kevin’s shirt harder. “I-I miss him damn it. I miss him and I hate myself for it!” Kevin’s arms tighten around the smaller male as his words gave way to sobbing. Deciding that there was no way he was going to leave Edd like this, the jock kicked off his sneakers and leaned back until they were both laying down, Edd curled up in a ball against Kevin’s chest, strong arms wrapped protectively around the small frame.   
Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, and when Kevin noticed the sobs had stopped, he looked down to see Edd sleeping peacefully, still gripping his shirt. He smiled and kissed the top of his head, then laid his head down, letting sleep consume him as well.   
\--  
When Edd woke up he was confused by the feel of a warm chest against his back. His initial though was it was Eddy, however he quickly realized that was impossible. Then he remember. His fit of crying and screaming. Kevin. Strong arms. Those same strong arms still wrapped around him. He smiled and was planning on laying like that, in Kevin’s warmth until the need to use the restroom made itself very known. Edd attempted to get up, however Kevin’s strong arms kept him in place. He squirmed uncomfortably, wiggling his hips trying to slip out of Kevin’s arms. He wasn’t expecting the red head to a low groan and buck his hips forward against his behind. The black sweatpants he was wearing did nothing to hide the red head’s obvious erection.   
“K-Kevin”  
“Mhhm?” Kevin grunted.  
Edd wiggled his shoulders a bit. “I-I need to use the restroom. Could you let me up?” He responded by flopping over onto his back, arm flopping back above his head. The grateful brunette scrambled out of the bed and into the small bathroom to empty his bladder.   
Double D exited the bathroom after properly washing his hand and brushing his teeth, to see Kevin still sound asleep. He went over and checked his phone, seeing Kevin’s missed calls and text messages. He read through the texts.  
Hey dork, how did things go?  
Hey everything alright?  
Come on Edd answer me you’re worryin me man.   
Aight I guess you just need some time.  
You weren’t in class this morning. What’s up? You never miss class.  
I’m commin over to check on you.   
The dork felt bad that he caused the red head to worry. He glanced over at the sleeping form, debating on crawling back under the warm sheets. He checked the time. It wasn’t but 7:00am, and it was Friday meaning his only class was later in the evening. I suppose I can sleep longer. With that he walked over to the bed and began to carefully crawl back into the bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping jock. However warm strong arms quickly pulled him down into the warmth under the sheets.  
“’M cold.” Kevin grumbled pulling the red faced nerd closer to him. They were lying face to face, Edd could feel Kevin’s warm breath fanning across his lips. His eyes were drawn to the red head’s lips, a light pink, then his face turned a deep red when a darker pink tongue swiped across the top lip. He looked up and was met with Kevin’s piercing green eyes, making him jump a little.   
“How are you feeling?” Kevin’s voice came out gravely from sleep. Edd felt embarrassed thinking of how he had acted the previous evening.  
“B-Better. Kevin I apologize for my actions. It’s quite embarrassing actually.” Kevin closed his eye and shifted his head on the pillow and pulled the smaller male in his arms closer.  
“Why you apologizing dork? It’s alright. You just needed to get it all out. I’m here for you when you need me kay?” He was glad Kevin had his eye shut because he felt his face turn a bright red at his words. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.  
“T-thank you, Kevin.” His voice was shaky. Kevin opened his eyes and reached up a hand to wipe the moisture off of Edd’s face, he ran his fingertips down his soft cheek and let his had rest there.  
“That’s what friends are for Edd. Friends are there for each other when they need to be.” Edd felt happiness bloom in his chest, and without thinking her leaned into Kevin’s face and kissed him. It was soft but needy. The red head kissed back, sliding his hand back into the nerd’s hair. He opened his mouth willingly when he felt Edd’s tongue brush against his lips. He let him have control of the kiss, knowing he needed this, he needed to feel in control of something. Everything in Edd’s life was so out of control rite now, that he thought he deserved control over this one thing. He could sense the desperation in Edd’s body as he pressed against him, his slim hand coming up to grasp the back of the jock’s head, nimble fingers weaving soft red strands. Kevin let out a low moan when Edd’s thin leg came up in-between his. He rocked his hips against the thigh now firmly placed against his groin.   
Edd groaned and suddenly Kevin was on his back with Edd on top of him looking down, face flushed and lips red from the kiss, lust radiating from light blue. He looked as if he were contemplating something.  
“K-Kevin.” He breathed out.  
“Yeah?” He was reeling from the sheer passion in that kiss.  
“M-May I try something?” He suddenly seemed nervous.   
“What you wanna try?” The brunette bit down on his bottom lip deciding if he wanted to ask.   
“C-can I …um… Can I e-enter you this time?” The jock raised an eyebrow.  
“You wanna top?”  
He nodded biting his bottom lip then he spoke. “Y-You see Eddy would never let me… he said it made him feel like less of a man and … I- I understand if you don’t want-“  
“You mean you were dating for two years and he never let you top? Not even once?” He shook his head. Kevin thought about it for a minute. The idea of letting Double D top had never even crossed his mind. Was he really ready to let someone enter him? Ah what the hell.  
“Alright.” Edd’s eyes seemed to light up.  
“R-Really?” A smirk found its way across Kevin’s lips.  
“Yeah I mean who knows, maybe I’ll like it. Besides with that big brain of yours you probably know exactly what you’re doing,” Edd suddenly launched forward and attached his lips to Kevin’s with a new fire. The jock moaned at the roughness, Edd nipped at his lower lip and shifted so that his hips were in-between Kevin’s legs, his thighs pulled up over his own. He began rocking his hips against the toned behind and smirked into the kiss when the jock let out a surprised moan.   
Shit that actually feels good. Kevin thought to himself as Double D continued to rock his hips. The dork began kissing along his jaw, lightly biting down on what he knew to be tender spots on the muscular neck. Edd yanked the jock’s t-shirt over his head and flung it haphazardly on the floor. Long thin fingers made their way up Kevin’s torso and found already hard pink nipples. He pinched and tugged at the sensitive nubs testing to see Kevin’s reaction. The red head threw his head back with a moan, his chest and cheeks were tinged with a light pink, eyes half closed lips parted in a silent moan, looking at Edd with such lust that it drove the brunette crazy. Yes, Edd decided as he continued to work his mouth along Kevin’s shoulder and across his collar bones, he greatly enjoyed seeing Kevin like this. The male under him let out a particularly loud moan as his mouth found a pink nipple, swirling his tongue around the erect nub as his free hand ghosted down toned abdominals, light touched that drove the victim of them mad.   
He continued his teasing as he reached and cupped the jock’s clothes erection. He bucked up into the warm hand, desperately seeking friction, all the while Double D continued to rock his hips shamelessly. Double D released the abused nipple and spoke.  
“Kevin.” The jock grunted in acknowledgement. “I would like to begin preparing you now, is that alright?” Kevin clenched his jaw suddenly nervous but nodded despite himself. Edd got up to retrieve a small bottle of lube, he tugged his shirt over his head and let it hit the floor. Returning to the bed, he leaned up and kissed Kevin. It was a slow sensual kiss meant to relax the red head. He kissed his way down toned muscles, pausing at the waistband of his sweatpants to run his tongue from hip to hip, making the red head arch off the bed with a needy groan. Edd’s slim fingers found their way under the waistband and he tugged the pants off the toned hips, pulling his underwear with them. His hand slid under and cupped Kevin’s balls massaging them between his fingers. He then ran his tongue from the base of Kevin’s erection to the tip. He looked up through long lashes, and studied the red head’s face as he slowly took his length in his mouth.   
It took all of Kevin’s restraint not to buck up into Edd’s warm mouth. God did he know how to use that mouth. He felt the dork’s finger tips digging into his hips, attempting to stabilize them as he took the rest of Kevin’s length in. The jock let out a long throaty moan when he felt the head of his erection hit the back of Edd’s throat. His hips strained against the hands restraining them as he began to bob his head. A strong hand grasped at the braniac’s hair, panting loudly he could feel his climax nearing.  
“E-Edd, fuck,” he groaned out “Edd, shit, if you keep doin that I’ll-“ A breathy moan cut off his words but the brunette understood. He release the length in his mouth, licking the head one last time before sitting up to remove his own pants. “Shit how was that even possible, n-no one’s ever been able to take all of me like that… shit that felt good.”  
Edd raised an eyebrow as he began coating his fingers with the lube. “I have no gag reflex, I’ve heard it’s not too uncommon. I guess you are just unfortunate enough to never encounter one with such…” He searched for the word. “Such a talent I guess you could call it.” Edd adjusted their position to the one they previously held. He lightly pressed a finger up against Kevin’s entrance, he felt him tense up at the unfamiliar contact. Leaning forward Edd placed a soothing kiss on the jock’s lips.   
“Now Kevin this is going to feel a bit uncomfortable, but in order to keep this experience as painless as possible, you’re going to have to trust me and relax. I will go slow, however if at any point you wish to stop, simply tell me to do so. I do not want to force you to do something you are not ready for.” The red head nodded.  
“I trust you Double D.” Smiling, the braniac began to circle his middle finger around the tight ring of muscle, bringing a low moan from kiss bruised lips. After continuing this movement for a bit longer he slowly pressed the tip of the digit past the ring of muscle. Kevin instantly tensed and squirmed.  
“Kevin you must relax.” Edd attempted to calm him by kissing him soothingly, however the red head returned the kiss fiercely, his hands shooting into his hair and pulling him closer, teeth clashing. Edd felt him relax around the tip of his finger and slowly he pressed his finger in the rest of the way. After letting him adjust a minute to the intrusion he began to wiggle the finger around, rotating it gently, searching for a specific spot. Kevin suddenly broke the kiss an threw his head back with a gasp of surprise that faded into a moan as Double D continued to press the special spot within him.  
“F-Fuck. What the hell was that?” he breathed out. Edd smirked.  
“That Kevin,” he kissed his neck “Was your prostate. Feels good doesn’t it?” He emphasized this by pressing against the spot again. Kevin arched his back off the bed, pressing his chest to Edd’s.  
“Ah… fuck yeah it does.” With a chuckle Edd began to thrust his finger in and out of him. There was a pleasurable low grumble in the jock’s chest, making him smirk. He greatly enjoyed having control, feeling Kevin writhe under him, reducing him to a moaning mess. Oh yes he definitely like this. Though he was still a bit nervous. In theory he knew exactly what he was doing, but he had never actually done it before, and with it being Kevin’s first time he didn’t want to make any mistakes.   
“Would you like me to warn you before I put another in or would it be better if I just acted?” He asked tentatively watching Kevin’s face for any uncertainty.   
“J-Just do it. You warn me and I’ll tense up too much.” The dork smiled at Kevin’s awareness of himself. After a few more thrust he began to slowly insert his index finger to join his middle. Kevin hissed as he stretched around the additional digit. Edd paused.  
“Does it hurt? If-if it hurts I can stop and-“  
“No Edd i-it’s fine, just stings a bit. It feels g-good though. Keep going.” He nodded encouragingly.  
“Rite well,” He reached for the lube and pulled his fingers out, much to Kevin’s dismay.   
“I am going to reapply lubricant just to take extra care.” After reapplying, Edd slowly worked the two fingers again until Kevin seemed to be showing no discomfort. “Now this next one will be a bit more-“  
“Just do it dork.” Edd took a moment to observe Kevin. He was panting red strands of shaggy hair stuck to his face, curling with the moisture, length painfully hard and dripping with pre come. Oh he did seem to be enjoying this.  
Kevin felt like he couldn’t breathe. Edd’s fingers in him felt hot, almost too hot. Waves of pleasure pulsed over him with each thrust of those thin digits. God he never imagined this would feel this glorious. He hissed when suddenly he felt another finger enter him. This was different from the other two. More painful. But the pain quickly faded as the brunette rubbed that spot in him that made him see stars. He reached up and pulled Edd down roughly into a heated kiss, tongues sliding together, the dork bit down on his bottom lip as he pulled back. Heated gazes meeting, Edd retracted his fingers with a whimper from Kevin, he smiled down at him.  
“I’m going to enter you now Kevin, are you ready?” He gulped and nodded. He suddenly felt the nervousness return as he watched Edd spread a generous amount of lube over his length, and also applied more to his entrance. He positioned himself, holding Kevin’s leg up with his free hand. He gently kissed the red head’s thigh. “Now remember to relax Kevin.” He pressed the swollen head up against the ring of muscle, sliding in past the head with relative ease. Keven’s back arched and he cringed at the stinging sensation. It wasn’t near as bad as he thought it would be. He guessed Edd really did know what he was doing. He wiggled his hips as a signal to get him to continue pushing in. He proceeded slowly. To slowly for Kevin’s tastes.  
The jock reached up clutching the brunette’s shoulders and shoved his hips down taking the nerds length in to the hilt. He hissed and he felt tears prick his eyes. Why the fuck did I think that was a good idea. Double D moaned loudly and his hips twitched in a shallow thrust, he bit down on the tan thigh he held to help restrain himself, he breathed out of his nose harshly.   
“D-Damn it Kevin. It’s hard enough restraining myself without you moving so suddenly.” He groaned out through clenched teeth. “Now be still until the pain subsides. I really wanted to avoid hurting you.”  
Kevin gulped. “S-Sorry. Guess I’m just too impatient.” He panted and waited for himself to adjust. A few moments passed and he experimentally shifted his hips and nodded for Edd to move. He slowly pulled out and slowly back in, repeating this a few time until Kevin couldn’t take it anymore.   
“Damn it Double D fuckin move faster. I’m not made of glass.” Edd complied and began thrusting hard and fast. Their moans filled the room. Fuucck this is good. Why was I so nervous? Kevin thought to himself. Double D felt himself nearing his climax all too soon. He began angling his thrusts until Kevin cried out.  
“Oh fuck rite there!” Arching off the bed the red head began bucking his hips to match the other’s thrusts, his blunt nails running down a pale back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Their lips met in a messy tangle of tongues and teeth, and Double D brought his hand around Kevin’s length and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. With a few more thrusts Kevin came with a loud moan, spilling onto his abdomen. The constriction around his length sent the braniac over the edge and he came with a low gruff moan biting down on the jock’s neck.   
They both just lay there for a while, enjoying the afterglow. Finally Kevin broke the silence.   
“You- You’re really good at topping.” He spoke still slightly out of breath. Double D chuckled lifting his head from the crook of his neck.   
“Not as good as you I’m sure. However, I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.” He lifted up and slowly pulled out, earning a groan from the jock under him. He crawled up and flopped down with his head on a toned chest. “I do not have class until later this evening. Would you like to do something in the mean time?”   
“Shower.” Kevin grunted wincing when he began sitting up. Double D smirked.

“Shower it is then. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh yeah, I'm bad at this leaving notes things but uh, please leave comments, and feedback! Also i apologize for the wonky formatting of the chapters! I'm still trying to figure out how this site works.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin ended up having to spend the rest of the day and that night at Edd’s dorm due to the fact that he couldn’t walk properly. Edd though back on it, remembering the red head lying face down on his bed with a bag of ice resting on his behind, grumbling incoherent words into the pillow. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk towards said red head’s dorm. Kevin had asked if he could meet him at his room for a study session after football practice. Why he wanted to meet at his dorm for once was a mystery to him.  
As he approached the tall building known as the athletics dorm, his phone began to ring. A curious look crossed his face when he saw it was Kevin calling. He answered.  
“Well greetings Kevin I am just walking up to your dormitory as we speak.” He said with a smile  
“Ah, sorry Double D!” he sounded out of breath. “Practice is runnin later than normal so I’m gonna be late. It shouldn’t run too much longer though.” Edd’s shoulders slumped a bit at this news.  
“Oh well I will just wait outside then I suppose.” He pulled his coat tighter around him as a particularly strong gust of wind blew by. Unlike Double D’s dorm, where all you need to get into the building is a student ID, to get into the building of the athletics dorm you had to have a key.   
“No no! I’m not gonna make you stand outside! Your bony ass will freeze to death. I’ll text Jazz and get him to let you in.” Edd felt his stomach churn nervously.   
“O-Oh no Kevin it’s quite alright I wouldn’t want to be a burden to-“  
“It’ll take him like five seconds to go down three flights of stairs and let you in. No big deal. I’ll be there as soon as I can kay? See ya.” Edd sputtered a few times trying to tell Kevin it was really alright and he doesn’t mind waiting outside at all, but the jock had already hung up.  
“Oh dear.” He had never been in a room with Jazz alone, Kevin had always been there and for some reason the idea of it made him sweat a little. He stood awkwardly clutching the strap of his messenger bag, he glanced around. A few people passed by, sending odd looks his directions. He looked down at his argyle sweater, pea coat, and slim fit jeans. I suppose I do stick out a bit like a sore thumb around this side of campus. He looked up to see Jazz exiting the building, pausing to hold the door open for two girls carrying bags of volley balls. Smiling down at them muttering a low “Ladies.” The two girls blushed and giggled at each other then rushed into the comfort of the heated building.   
“Hey Double D!” Jazz waved him over when he spotted him. He smiled and looked up at the tall blond.  
“Thank you for coming to retrieve me Jazz, I apologize if it was a bother.” He sighed contently when he was enveloped with warmth as he entered the lobby.  
“Nah it’s no problem, I was just working on a paper. I needed a break anyways.” Edd looked over the tall male as he shut the door and walked towards him. His hair was down for the first time Edd had seen, he was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. None of that was odd, what caught Edd’s attention were the thin silver frames perched in the bridge of his nose.   
“Jazz I wasn’t aware you wore glasses.” He cocked his head to the side then touched the edges of the frames as if he forgot he was wearing them.  
“Oh yeah I need em mainly for reading, so I don’t wear em all the time.” He pressed his large hand against the small of Double D’s back directing his towards the stairwell. The gesture was innocent enough but still managed to make him turn a light shade of pink. “You’ve never been to our dorm before have ya?” He asked as they began their ascent up the stairs, Edd a few steps behind the tall blond. He found himself watching the nicely toned behind in front of him before he snapped out of it just in time for Jazz to look back with a questioning look.   
He blushed and stuttered, “Erm y-yes we normally study at my dorm.”  
“Huh,” Jazz opened the door leading to the third floor, stretching his arm to hold it open, allowing Edd to go first. “What’s the desire for a sudden change in scenery?” He asked leading Edd to his dorm and unlocking the door.   
“I’m not quite sure of that myself.” He entered the room and looked around at the new surroundings. In the entry way there was a door on the left leading to a bathroom, to the right was a full sized fridge with a microwave perched atop it, along with a short line of cabinet with a small sink. He walked forward past a wide doorway that led into a decent sized room, a twin bed on each side like the one in Edd’s own dorm along with two desks. Jazz plopped down in the rolling chair in front of the desk on the left. “Your dorm is quite nice. Much nicer than my own.” Edd commented thinking about his small room, with the tiny bathroom and shower that most the time was luke warm at best and the leaky faucet that kept him up at night sometimes with its dripping.   
“Huh really?” He looked around the room like he was looking at it for the first time in a while. “It may be because this building is fairly new. It was built a few years ago.” Edd nodded then he began to feel incredibly awkward as he stood in the middle of the floor clutching his bag. The heat that he had welcomed before, was beginning to feel stifling inside his thick coat. Jazz seemed to take notice of his discomfort and raised a brow.  
“You can sit down ya know. And take off that coat you’re makin me sweat just lookin at ya. The coaches are so strict about making sure the heating is up in in the winter in the dorms that most the time I can barely stand to wear a shirt at all. Somethin about not wanting their start players to get sick.” Edd blushed at the thought of a shirtless Jazz. He walked to what he assumed was Kevin’s side of the room, setting his bag down he shrugged off his jacket and neatly folded it and draped it across the back of the chair and sat down with his hand in his lap. He took a moment to look over Jazz’s side of the room. He took note of the numerous posters over his bed, mostly movie and comic book ones, however he was somewhat surprised to see a few book posters. There was one for Kurt Vonnegut’s Slaughterhouse Five. and another for F. Scott Fitzgerald’s The Great Gatsby. His gaze then traveled to under the bed. He had it raised further up for storage, under there was a short book shelf packed with books of all sizes. There were even more still on another small bookshelf under the window in between the two beds. Edd knew that, though he was not unintelligent, Kevin did not read a great deal unless he needed to, so he knew most of the books had to belong Jazz’s, aside from a few engineering books ( he was an engineering major after all). He looked back to the Blond who was looking at him with a curious expression.   
“Jazz are you by any chance an English major?” He asked his eye traveling across his desk where a few different books were laying along with his lap top.   
“Literature yeah, how’d you guess?” He tilted his head to the side.   
“You have quite a collection of books.” He stood and gestured to the bookshelf under his bed. “May I?”   
“Oh yeah sure go ahead.” He smiled as Double D kneeled in front of the bookshelf. He scanned over a few of the spines until he reached on in particular.  
“Oh!” He exclaimed excitedly “You have the complete collection of Hemingway’s short stories!”  
“Oh yeah I got it for my lit class last year. I must have read through that a million times.” He watched at Edd carefully pulled the thick soft back off the shelf and thoughtfully ran his finger across the cover. “You can have that if you want.” Edd looked up at him with wide eyes.  
“Oh no I couldn’t! I-“  
“Yes you can.” He chuckled. “As long as you don’t mind the fact I have notes all over the margins and shit. I have a hard back copy back at home anyways.” Edd pulled the book to his chest and looked up at him happily.  
“You’re certain I can have it?” He asked once more to make sure. Jazz laughed.  
“Yeah, didn’t I just say you could? And I thought you were smart Double D.” The right corner of his lips came up in a smirk. Double D’s cheeks turned a light pink as he stood looking down at the floor.  
“Th-Thank you Jazz. It’s quite kind of you.” He went to his bag and placed the book in it neatly  
“It’s no problem Double D.” The blond smiled over at the dork as he returned to the rolling chair on Kevin’s side of the room.   
“What made you want to major in literature?” He was curious. The blond shrugged.  
“I always liked to read,” he smiled thoughtfully looking out the window. “and when I had my first lit class here, I just fell in love with it and er-.” He blushed a little and ran his hand through his hair. “That was kinda embarrassing. Forget you heard that.” He laughed nervously.  
Edd smiled. “I will do no such thing. There is no shame in being in love with what you’re doing. I’ve always though it’s a bit romantic when you can claim to love what you do.”   
Jazz raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Romantic huh?” The brunette’s face turned a bright red.  
“I-I um, wh-what is it that you want to do? Do you want to be a professor?”  
“Pf, nah.” He leaned back in his chair folded his arms behind his head. “I’m not about that noise. I wanna write books.” Edd smiled his face turning to its usual pale.   
“I look forward to reading your work.” Jazz sat up leaning his elbows on his knees.  
“Really? You don’t think it’s stupid I wanna be a writer?”   
Brow furrowing in confusion Edd asked. “Why would I think it’s stupid? I think it’s a great goal!” He smiled and Jazz looked at the ground.  
“My parents do think so. They want me to focus on soccer and try and go pro. I mean I like soccer, but it’s not what I wanna do for the rest of my love ya know?” Edd nodded.   
“I think you should go for what you want to do Jazz. I’m sure you’ll make a fine author.”   
The blond looked up and if it weren’t for the lack of muscle control in the left side of his face, he would have been smiling from ear to ear. “Thanks Double D. That means a lot.” He looked at the smiling brunette across the room from him. God he’s adorable. He thought to himself. “Hey Edd?” He raised his brow as a signal for him to go on. “Erm- I know you kinda got something goin with Kevin, but um, I mean I know you don’t want a relationship or anything but um… Ah shit I’m bad at this.” He ran his finger through his long hair. Edd’s face was slowly turning a deep pink.  
“ J-Jazz, are you asking me out?” he questioned timidly.  
“NO! I- I mean, I don’t know. I don’t want a relationship either but god you’re just so damn cute.” He ran a large tanned hand down his face. Edd looked down at the carpet.  
“I- I find you quite attractive myself.” He spoke quietly. “H-however I don’t particularly like the idea of having more than one sexual partner at once. Jazz sighed.  
“Yeah I figured as much.” The blond rubbed the back of his neck, eyes glued to the floor.  
“However, just because I don’t like the idea doesn’t mean that I am not willing to try it…” He looked over and his eyes met icy blues. The blond smirked.  
“Come here Double D.” Hesitantly stood and walked over to the tall blond. Jazz wordlessly pulled Edd down to sit on his left thigh. This movement caused him to blush. A tanned finger slid under his chin and lifted it towards the blonde’s handsome face. Two shades of blue met for a moment before Edd leaned in and captured Jazz’s lips almost forcefully. Large hands gripped Edd’s hips as the kiss quickly deepened.   
Jazz’s lips were soft and full. They made heat roll over him from his groin. It was different from kissing Kevin. When he kissed Kevin like this he would feel a warm happiness in his chest. As Jazz’s lips worked on his, all he felt was carnal desire. He let out a groan as the blond bit down on his lower lip. Edd vaguely heard a sound at the door, but against his better judgment, he did not look for the sound instead, he shifted to wear he was straddling Jazz’s leg, hands going into blond tresses. The two jumped then they heard someone clear his throat.  
They looked to the wide doorway to see a very angry looking Kevin. Arms crossed, scowl present on his face. All three of them were silent for what felt like minutes. Finally Kevin’s gruff voice broke the silence.   
“So that’s how it is.” He dropped his duffle bag, abruptly turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind him.   
Edd suddenly felt guilt rush over him like a tidal wave. He silently slid off of Jazz’s lap, he stood looking towards the door, rubbing his arm. He looked to Jazz, desperation in his eye. The soccer jock sighed running his hand up his face and through his hair.   
“Go on. I know you wanna go after him.” He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. Edd gave him a thankful look rushing over to throw on his coat and grab his bag. He paused before leaving. He walked over to Jazz and hugged him tightly.  
“I’m sorry Jazz. I truly am.” Said blond wrapped his arms around him, giving a tight squeeze and patted the top of the head.  
“Kevin’s the one you should be worryin about not me. Now get.” He patted him on the shoulder. He looked up at Jazz and with a curt nod he turned and shot out the door, hoping he could find Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUN!! Sorry for the random angst lol but uh yeah! Comments and feedback welcomed as always!


	5. Chapter 5

Edd had been searching the campus for hours for Kevin. It was starting to get dark and very cold, the wind cut strait through his pea coat and sweater. He had called and texted Kevin almost non-stop for the first hour after their run in at the dorm, with no answer from the red head. Jazz said he would call if he came back but, he had heard nothing from him. He sighed in exasperation and slumped over onto a bench. He looked up at the sky thinking over Kevin’s reaction. Who is he to get mad about his sexual activity? I made it very clear that what we had was not a relationship, and that it was in no way exclusive. But why did Kevin’s reaction leave such an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach?   
Sighing again and running his hands roughly through his hair, he began to rethink his and Kevin’s relationship. How did he truly feel about the read head? Would he be able to return to being just friends if their sexual relationship were to end? Wait. Weren’t they just friends now? He was deep in thought when he felt his phone buzz as he received a text message. He jumped and fumbled with the lock screen. His felt his heart leap in his chest when he saw it was from Kevin.   
I’m outside the coffee shop. You have 10 minutes to get here or I’m leaving.   
Edd immediately jumped up and took off in the direction of the coffee shop. His lungs felt like they were on fire as the familiar red cap came into view and he slowed. He stopped in front of him panting, leaning over bracing his hands on his knees.  
“K-Kevin! Please allow me to- to explain-“  
“You wanna fuck Jazz.” The read head interrupted. Edd looked up at him with a furrowed brow. Kevin stood leaning up against the dark building, the coffee shop had closed up for the night, arms crossed, lips pressed into a hard line, his green eyes bore into Double D. He couldn’t help but think of the phrase, if looks could kill. Finally managing to catch his breath he spoke.  
“ N-No Kevin that not, well I mean p-perhaps but that is not-“  
“I get it.” Kevin’s voice was hard, barely suppressing the anger he still felt towards the whole ordeal.   
“You- you do?” Edd looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Yeah, you got your fill of me, so now you’re moving onto Jazz. I mean I like to think I’m good enough in bed to keep you interested but I mean if this is really what you-“  
“Now look here!” Edd interrupted in a sharp tone that made Kevin’s jaw go slack slightly and his eyes to widen. He leaned up close so that his face was a few inches away from Kevin’s. “First of all, we had an agreement! You knew that I did not want a monogamous relationship from the start. Though we never discussed exclusivity, I thought it was a given that we were free to sleep with whomever we wanted. With that said, what rite do you have to ask me if I wish to sleep with Jazz, let alone be angry with me over it!?”  
Kevin was speechless at this. He had never seen Edd so livid. His face was flushed in anger, his fists clenched at his sides as if he would punch him at any moment.   
“And to think I was actually feeling guilty over my actions when there is no logical reason for me to!” He threw his arms up in the air in a frustrated manner.   
“You- you felt guilty?” Kevin stuttered out without really thinking.   
“YES okay? I felt bad that I had upset you. But now I’m just angry! You haven’t the rite Kevin! You should not have reacted so childishly!“ Kevin’s face suddenly contorted into an expression that Double D found hard to read. It looked like anger but his eyes spoke a story of pure sorrow,  
“I’m sorry okay!? Why don’t you tell me how I should react to walking in on the guy I love making out with my roommate?”   
Edd took a step back. He was not expecting that to come out of Kevin’s mouth. From the look on his face, he suspected that he hadn’t expected it either. It left Double D utterly speechless. Kevin…loves me? The red head sighed, shoulders slump, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.   
“Look Edd,” He averted his gaze, choosing to look off to the side rather than at his face. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.”  
“P-pardon? Do what Kevin?” Edd was still reeling from Kevin’s confession.  
“This.” He motioned between them. “Us, or the lack of us. This thing we got goin, I liked it at first cause I was able to be close to you and stuff, but I dunno. I thought I could handle if you were to sleep with someone else, but…I just, can’t.” Edd didn’t know what to do. He felt his chest constrict painfully, his mouth opened but no sound came out. He didn’t want to lose Kevin. But this feeling… Did he love Kevin back?   
He was so lost in his own thoughts he barely processed when Kevin leaned forward, placing a warm hand on the back of his neck, and the soft lips that pressed to his forehead. Kevin’s voice sounded muffled and unfocused. “See ya around Edd.” Double D desperately searched for words, something, anything to keep Kevin with him. But as he watched his back get smaller and smaller, he realized it was too late.   
He felt in a daze as he walked to his dorm. He didn’t realize he had even been walking until he stood in front of his door and had to dig his key out of his pocket. He took of his shoes almost robotically and lay down on his bed flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling.  
I’ve lost Kevin. He thought to himself, chest constricting in that same painful way it had earlier. I lost Eddy, and now I’ve lost Kevin. What is wrong with me?   
\----  
Edd didn’t know how long he had been asleep when he rolled over and fumbled for his phone to find out. He was appalled when he saw it was noon, though it was Saturday, so he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed, even after he realized that his disastrous meeting with Kevin had been on Thursday. He vaguely remembered waking up a few times in between only to remember what happened and be crippled by the awful feeling in his chest. He debated calling 911 a few times but he knew they would find nothing physically wrong with him.  
Why had he been so blind to his own feelings? Why had it taken Kevin admitting his own feelings for him to be able to admit his? Was this really love? Yes. There’s nothing else it could be. Double D knew this feeling. This is what being broken hearted felt like.   
He noticed he had a few missed calls on his phone and his heart jumped in hope that they would be from Kevin, only to sink once he realized they had been from Jazz. He contemplated calling him back, but he couldn’t even bring himself to listen to the voicemails he had left. He threw his phone onto the floor in a fit of frustration as he felt tears prick his eyes once again. He was so mad at himself. Mad for letting himself get this way. For not realizing sooner. How he feels. How he feels about Kevin. Kevin. He loves Kevin.   
Double D rolled over groaning at a loud knocking coming from his door.   
“What?!” He barely recognized his own voice as it came out gruff and hoarse.   
“Double D you’ve gotta tell me what happened with Kevin.” He recognized Jazz’s voice spilling from the other side of the door. “He’s barely said two words to anyone since you talked to him.” Edd rolled over and said nothing else. “Edd open up please. Let’s talk okay?” More silence followed on Edd’s side. Jazz began to knock again, this time incessantly until Edd finally ripped the sheets from his body and stormed to the door. He flung the door open and sent Jazz the most menacing glare he could muster.   
“Wow you look like a wreck. Is that the same sweater you were wearing on Thursday?” Jazz stated bluntly.   
“I feel like a wreck thank you.” Edd sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Jazz’s brow furrowed in concern.   
“Come on D talk to me. What’s going on? What happened?” Edd felt his chin tremble as he clutched the door frame to steady himself.   
“He…Kevin, he told me that…that he loves me..” His eyes found the floor and Jazz’s eyes went wide.  
“Whoa.” He ran his large hands though his hair. “That’s heavy. What did you say?”  
“I-“ he took a deep breath attempting to steady his voice. “I said nothing. I just stood there like an imbecile.” The mask he was attempting to withhold was starting to crack and his face contorted in pain. “I couldn’t even tell him that… that I love him too.” With that he crumbled to the floor, tears spilling over and wrapped his arms around himself.  
“Ah Shit.” Jazz looked around nervously before leaning down and scooping Double D up in his arms. Pushing the door open with his shoulder the blond carried him into the dark room and set Edd down on his bed. He sighed as he sat down on the mattress next to the sobbing genius.   
“Have you, you know, told Kev how you feel?” Jazz asked desperately just wanting to stop the other from crying.   
“How could I!? After just standing there like an idiot after he confessed to me?” Jazz sighed. He could tell this was going to be a challenge.   
“D listen, Just go see him. I’ll take you there, let you in then make myself scarce, cause obviously you two have some shit to talk out. And you’re both too damn stubborn to do it on your own.” He stood up, pulling Double D up by his arm with him. “Now,” he picked up a pair of jeans from the floor and shoved them at the smaller male. “Put your pants on, change into another sweater, pick up your face and stop feeling sorry for yourself.” Edd stood there wide eyed staring at him.  
“B-But Jazz-“  
“No! No buts! I’ve seen this shit happen too many times to other people over the years, and I’m not letting it happen to you two. Now,” He smacked Double D on the ass. “Get that sweet ass in gear before I drag you outta here with no pants on.” Edd jumped at the unexpected contact to his ass.   
“But Jazz!”  
“You think I won’t do it?” He hoisted Edd over his shoulder.   
The flailing science nerd yelled in protest. “Jazz stop! Okay, okay I’ll get dressed!” The soccer jock placed him back on his feet. Crossing his arms he looked down at Edd with a stern expression.   
“You’ve got ten minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real comment here lol just once again, comments/feedback welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

The walk over to Jazz and Kevin’s dorm went by too fast for Double D. He felt that in the rush of Jazz swooping in and rushing him out the door, he still had no idea what he was going to say when he saw Kevin. Jazz was not much help when he asked him he merely said “Just tell him how you feel. Kev is a simple guy. You don’t need to spew out a love letter for him to like what you say.”   
Could he really just come in and blurt out that he loved him? He felt his heart crawl into his throat when he realized he was standing next to Jazz in front of the heavy wooden door which he knew the read head was behind. He gulped and looked up at Jazz with pleading eyes. He ignored him, unlocking and swinging the door open abruptly. Placing his large hand on Edd’s upper back Jazz shoved him into the room.  
“In ya go!” He abruptly shut the door before Edd had a chance to look back at him. Kevin looked up when he heard his roommate, wondering what he meant, looking just in time to see Jazz giving him a quick salute before the door shut, then his vision focused on the sock hatted male that was stumbling into the room.   
Edd caught his balance on the doorway of the bathroom. “Edd?” He froze and was almost a hundred percent sure his heart was not beating at the moment. He looked up and met Kevin’s eyes. It took all of his self-control not to burst out in tears in that moment. Kevin did not look mad or like Edd’s presence was unwanted, but he looked almost… concerned. He did his best to keep a straight face as he stood strait and smoothed out his sweater.  
“Ah um, h-hello Kevin.” He fiddled with the ends of his hair, looking at his feet, at a loss for how to begin this talk Jazz insisted they have. “Erm, Jazz believes that we have some things to discuss.”   
Kevin raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?” He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “What things? I thought we discussed everything we needed to.” The harshness in his tone grated on Edd’s ears and did not help in keeping his composure in the least.   
“N-No, you see…” Edd paused to keep his voice from cracking. It seemed the words did not want to come out. Kevin was growing impatient.  
“Well?” Edd looked up at Kevin with an expression that Kevin could only relate to a kicked puppy. It was then he realized how bad Double D looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes were swollen and red like he had been crying. Then he saw the moisture that Edd was frantically blinking away. He sighed and softened his tone. “Go ahead Edd. What is it you wanna talk about?”  
Edd bit his lip. “I-it appears that I have um, F-fallen for you as well.” He looked to the ground as silent tear spilled over his bottom lids. Kevin’s heart leapt so hard in his chest that it physically hurt. He stood but stopped himself from rushing to him.   
“W- What does that mean?” Edd looked at him confused.  
“OH COME ON KEV!” They both jumped when they heard Jazz’s voice bellow from the other side of the door. Edd got the comical image of the tall male hunched over on the floor with a glass up to the door. He couldn’t stop the giggle that breached his throat. Kevin looked at Edd then laughed along with him. Once he settled down, Edd looked to Kevin and walked up to him. The read head looked at him, suddenly very aware of how close they were to each other.  
“It means that I want to be with you Kevin.” He brought his hand up to caress the jock’s cheek. “That is, if you’ll have me.” Eyebrows furrowed over blue eyes in anticipation for the other’s answer.   
Kevin smiled, leaning forward; he kissed Double D softly, lovingly. Edd pushed himself into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck. His entire body felt warm and he felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his chest. Once the kiss was broken the stood there for a moment with their foreheads resting against each other, smiling Edd closed his eyes enjoying the warmth. Finally Kevin broke the silence with a chuckle.  
“Well boyfriend,” He liked the sound of that, “What do you wanna do now?”  
The sock headed nerd smiled widely and sighed. “Actually, I would really like to sleep. Though I’ve slept quite a bit in the past few days it was not restful in the least.” He sagged against the red head’s muscular chest. “I feel quite exhausted.”  
He chuckled. “Sleep it is then.” Muscular arms came to circle around a slim waist as Kevin lifted up his new partner, making him wrap his long legs around his hips. They both laughed as Kevin plopped Double D down on the bed, his legs still hooked around his hips. He kissed him, this time with more force and passion behind it, as he reached behind him and pulled off Edd’s shoes. He pulled back and nuzzled against the pale neck below him while pulling the blanket over them. Settleing next to the other on his side, he pulled his braniac to his chest and wrapping him in his warm arms. The brunette hummed happily against his lover’s chest.   
“I love you Kevin.” The red head felt the biggest grin form across his face.   
“I love you too Dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet ending. I hope you enjoyed this story!!


End file.
